


Stay Up All Night With Me

by Tifa_Bastila



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Suicide Attempt, i am sick yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifa_Bastila/pseuds/Tifa_Bastila
Summary: Konata X Kagami fanfic, also including Yutaka X Minami, my friend inspired me to write this we both love Lucky StarI cant write much at once so please tell me if you want more thanks baiii
Relationships: Hiiragi Kagami/Izumi Konata, Iwasaki Minami/Kobayakawa Yutaka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Tsukasa!" Said Miyuki as she joined Tsukasa in the cafeteria.  
"Good morning Yuki-san!" Tsukasa was happy to see at least somebody there.

What they didn't know, was that the reason Kagami and Konata had to 'work on something for class' was so that they could have some alone time together. Kagami was a Tsundere towards Konata, her Senpai, and Konata was the same towards Kagami.

"Do you know where Izumi-san and Hiiragi-san are?" Miyuki asked Tsukasa, surprised that they weren't all together.  
"Nope! All I know is that they wanted to work on a project together!" Tsukasa smiled.

-cut to Konata and Kagami-

Kagami had a slight pink tinge in her cheeks as she thought about being alone with Konata. 'No! You mustn't let her see!' She told herself, trying to hide the way she felt about Senpai.  
"Kagamiiiii you're blushiiiing" Konata sneered jokingly.  
"What?! No I'm not!!" Kagami said, blushing even more so. 

Konata put her arm around Kagami's waist. "Would you feel uncomfortable if I did this?" Konata said, hoping she would say no.  
"Uhhh - ahhh - well -" Kagami stuttered, and her voice lowered. "Well....no....I like it...."

Konata gently ran her finger down the side of her neck and down to her shirt. "I like you Kagami, do you like me too?"  
Kagami immidiately began to blush. "Konata, we can't do this here! You know that!" 

(This isn't part of the story but I have to ask if you like it I would appreciate comments so I know if I should continue)

After lunch, Konata made her way back to class, meeting Miyuki and Tsukasa there. While Miss Kuroi (its Kuroi's birthday soon I hope you celebrate it) was obnoxiously loudly talking to some students, Konata whispered to the other two.   
"Have you seen Kagami anywhere?"  
"Its not like sis to go missing like this..."

Konata figured she had just had some time to herself, and it would be okay, but after a few hours of being home and playing video games, she received a text message from Tsukasa.

T: Kagami hasn't come home yet, is she with you?  
K: No, and Miyuki is out today.  
T: Oh no! Where is she?  
K: Ill look for her, it'll be okay.

(Im really sick today so sorry if its not my best writing)

Konata had no idea where to begin looking, so she ventured out into the streets. She knew Kagami liked the river, she liked to study there. Konata caught a glimpse of her long purple hair by the bridge, and was about to call for her when she realised.....was Kagami….standing on the wrong side of the railing? She wasn't about to....it was a fifty feet drop.....

Konata ran towards her as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. She called Kagami's name, but she had already jumped. It seemed to Konata as though time was in slow motion. She watched helplessly as Kagami closed her eyes and descended into the deep, dark, deadly bed of the river.


	2. Kagami |2| - What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real story begins, told in perspective.

My eyes fluttered open.  
Wait...why are my eyes opening...  
I realised it must not have worked. The chances of that were so small, why did this have to happen to me? My eyes searched my surroundings. Everything was blurry.

"W-where am I....?"  
"Ka- kaga-" I heard, followed by heartbroken crying. I knew that voice. It was Konata. She came.  
"Ko-konata...?" Without warning, Konata jumped on me and hugged me so tightly I thought she'd never let go.  
"Kagami...why would you...." Konata began, but she was unable to finish. I didn't know how to respond. After seeing just how much she cared, I myself couldn't remember the reason. After a few moments of silence, I told her everything. About the way I felt about her, but how I was forbidden from feeling the way I do, and how I didn't want to be in a world where I couldn't be with her.  
"Kagami...I-" Konata began. She always seemed so happy and cheerful, but it goes to show that the way you perceive someone isn't always how they really are. Just because someone is smiling doesn't mean they are happy. She was just looking out for us. After all, her smile has lifted my spirits many more times than once. "I love you Kagami, and I don't want to be in a world without you, so please...if things ever get too much, come and talk to me, okay? I'm always there. I will put down whatever I am doing and I will come to you, wherever you are." I didn't know what to say, except that I love her even more so, if that was even possible.

A nurse entered the room. "Miss Izumi, I am going to need you to leave."  
"Yes, I'm leaving." Konata left the room, her adorable blue hair tied up into a bun. We know she's serious when she ties her hair up, like when she plays video games sometimes. Some people wouldn't like to be seen as equal to a video game, but when it's Konata, it's an honour.

-After Kagami is discharged from the hospital-  
My parents told me they didn't want me in their house if I was with another girl. I guess I saw that one coming. I left, and I went to the park. As I was about to get my phone out, Tsukasa came running towards me. She must have followed me here.  
"Sis!" Tsukasa shouted. I put my cell phone away. What was she doing here?  
"Sis, why do you have a red mark on your face?" I asked. She touched it, so she must have known it was there.  
"Oh, it's nothing. The important thing is, I heard your fight with mother. I would have stepped in but...I was scared." She played with the bow atop her head. Seeing Tsukasa like this, it was...unusual. She never seemed to have any problems. She seemed so carefree.  
"How did you convince mother to let you come after me?" I asked, slowly.  
"I didn't. I- I told her you are the most important person in the world to me and you are still my sister, no matter if you are with another girl. If she makes you happy....that's all that matters to me. Mother wasn't happy about that. She slapped me and-" Before she could say any more, I hugged her tightly.  
"Sis, you mean the world to me too. Even including Konata. I love you in a different way. I love you like a sister and a best friend. I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk." Me saying this must have had a special meaning to her because she broke down in tears. "You are the one person who, no matter what happens, I will always love you!!" I hugged her. I shot her a smile and she smiled back at me. Tsukasa wasn't ordinary love, she was...something special. The sort of love you can only have with your sister.  
"Kagami...where are you going to go now?" She asked me. Luckily, I knew just what to do.  
"I was going to call Konata on my cell phone and see if maybe she and her dad could spare a room for me. I know it's incredibly rude to do that but I don't really have any other options.  
"I understand. I'm going to miss waking up and seeing you already dressed, fed and doing homework...and going out on family trips together, and tying each others kimonos for festivals..." She told me. I stopped and thought about this for a moment. I had only worried about what I would do when I was gone, I hadn't thought about Tsukasa. She could be so lonely, after all, we were twins, we had both had each other around since the beginning.

"Kasa...I'm sorry about all of this. You don't deserve to be sad if you didn't do anything wrong. Just remember to keep going because if you are at rock bottom, things can only get better. Stand up for yourself and for other people, like you did for me. Then you know they will repay the favour."  
"Sis...I will always remember that...but I should go. The longer I am out, the more angry mother will be when I return."  
"Stay safe, Kasa. You can always come over."

-After a lot of cell phone calling and discussions with Konata and her dad-  
I arrived at Konata's place. She greeted me with a huge hug, she didn't even put her shoes on when she ran outside to greet me. She grabbed my hand and sprinted inside, and she is fast. I almost tripped! As we entered, I bowed to her dad and removed my shoes. Konata asked her dad if she could take me to my room, and he, being as laid-back as ever, agreed. I smiled. Maybe I should learn their quirky way of being chill about everything. Maybe pull an all-nighter with Konata! No, I don't think I could let myself, I thought jokingly to myself. Maybe I should teach them my way of being organised and prepared instead, I laughed to myself. Once my train of thought got back to reality station, Konata opened the door to my new room. I felt guilty. I was being treated so nicely, it felt like I had left Kasa behind me. After all, god knows what Mother could have done to her. Well, she's no mother of mine. Not anymore.  
"What do you think, Kyou-chan?!"  
"Kyou-chan? I thought we only joked about that!" I remembered the day she tried to come up with nicknames for us. What in the world was I thinking when I said Kagami the Great?!  
"I thought it could become a pet name for you..." She smiled slyly. A pet name? I thought. I didn't respond, I just gave a flirtatious smile.  
"Kyou, I have a serious question. Your absence week is over this weekend and we are going to school annnnnd….I kinda forgot about all the homework....and I also kinda forgot to.....you know....tell you there was homework...?"Konata slowly told me. I laughed.  
"Konata, I don't believe you sometimes!" I chuckled.  
"Stay up all night with me?"


End file.
